Pope Paul III
Pope Paul III is Bishop of Rome and Head of the Catholic Church during Season Two of The Tudors. Peter O'Toole portrays him in a recurring role. Paul is a sterner, more direct and charismatic presence than his predecessor, Clement VII, but again he gravely underestimates King Henry's willingness to overturn Catholic doctrine in order to marry Anne Boleyn. Paul takes stiffer and stiffer measures to counter the Reformation in England, but he is usually one step behind Henry and his Lutheran first minister, Thomas Cromwell. Season Two In episode 2.01, Pope Paul III is shown to retain Clement's previous advisor, Cardinal Lorenzo Compeggio. He is rather exasperated by Henry's demands on his 'Great Matter' but admits he can understand Henry's frustration with the actions of his predecessor, calling Clement "a terrible procrastinator... he was never very popular". Nonetheless, he stands by Clement's decree to decide on Henry's annulment with the Papal Curia in Rome, which has not yet delivered its' judgement; also, he is uncertain of how it will affect foreign policy, remembering the Imperial sacking of Rome in Clement's time. On the matter of Henry's newly betrothed, Anne Boleyn, Paul- referring to her as 'the King's whore'- asks Compeggio, "Why doesn't someone just get rid of her?" indicating that they should send an assassin to remove her from the picture. Compeggio passes this message to Imperial Ambassador Chapuys in London, who promptly recruits William Brereton in Henry's household. In episode 2.03, Paul signs a document prohibiting the enslavement of the peoples of the New World. He remarks to Compeggio- rather pompously- that he must act as the conscience of the Kings of Europe, speaking of them as his "willful children, and I their father leading them along the paths of righteousness". When they recieves Henry's nomination of Thomas Cranmer as Archbishop of Canterbury, Paul and Compeggio are both surprised, since Henry previously displayed complete indifference to Paul's oppinion. Despite Cranmer being a 'nobody' and strongly suspected of Lutheranism, Paul agrees to appoint him as Archbishop as a means of reconcilliation to Henry, reasoning "What harm can a nobody inflict on our Holy Church?" However, this backfires spectacularly in the Pope's face when, later in the same episode, Henry secretly marries Anne Boleyn. The newly-conferred Archbishop Cranmer, making no attempt to hide his support of the Reformation, promptly declares Henry's marriage to Queen Catherine of Aragon null and void, while validating his subsequent marriage to Anne. Infuriated, Paul summons the English Ambassadors to Rome and nullifies Henry and Anne's marriage, ordering Henry to return to Catherine within the month or be excommunicated. With Anne now pregnant, Henry- not surprisingly- ignores the Pope. When the edict from the Curia arrives- having found in favor of Catherine- he tears it in half. Meanwhile, the would-be-assassin, William Brereton, arrives in Rome to apologize for his failure. Paul blesses him for his efforts, encouraging him to return to Engliand as a Jesuit and attempt again "even at the risk of martyrdom." Paul subsequently takes steps to combat the Reformation, excommunicating Henry and throwing his support behind the Catholic noblemen and clergy who continue to speak out against the King's actions. Unfortunately, Paul's support invariably comes too late and usually makes Henry and Cromwell crack down harder on the Catholic church in England. The two most prominent speakers, Sir Thomas More and Bishop John Fisher, are arrested in episode 2.04 despite Paul appointing Fisher a Cardinal and More being one of Henry's oldest friends. Paul and Compeggio are horrified when, in 2.05, both men are beheaded for refusing to take the oath recognizing Henry as Head of the Church of England. The Pope almost immediately declares More and Fisher both martyrs and Saints, condemning Henry for his bloody actions. In the meantime, Paul and Compeggio observe Michaelangelo's progress of the Sistine Chapel. Later in Season Two, Paul is visited by King Francis I of France, who is dressed humbly as a peasant. Paul urges him to do what the unarmed forces of the Papacy cannot, and invade England with the purpose of toppling the Reformation and restoring true Catholicism. Although he disapproves of Henry's actions strongly and France is still very Catholic, Francis is clearly unwilling to do this even for the Pope, as he values England's support in foreign policy. Quotes "You and I, Compeggio, have done well to avoid women. Celebacy is an immense relief."